Half-Orc
Orcs are seen as savage people by many, however their lives aren't that different than those of others. Sometimes an orc manages to produce a child with a human or elf, be it willingly or by force. Orcs usually call such a child a half-elf or half-human. Humans and elves usually see the orcish part first and therefor don't give them different names and call all of them, regardless of parent half-orc. Half-orcs in orcish societies Orc mothers are very protective of their children, no matter if it's a full blooded orc or not. They will not deal well with insults directed towards their children from other orcs, including chieftains. Female orc mothers are usually the ones who instigate a battle or even a war against other humanoids who kidnap or kill their children. Male orcs however usually see having a half-orc in their tribe as a disgrace but dare not speak about it until the mother is no longer part of the tribe. While orcs do tolerate a half-orc amongst themselves they usually don't allow a non-orc amongst them. This means that female orcs with a human or elven lover have to choose between abandoning the child's father or leave the tribe. Half-orcs in non-orcish societies. Half-orcs due to female humans or elves are more likely to abandon their half-orc child, especially if the child is unwanted. Most communities publicly shame the half-orc's parents and especially elves treat half-orcs as dumb creatures, akin to violent animals. While humans and elves do publicly shame half-orc parents they do tend to allow the orcish parent to live in their communities as long as they behave. Half-orc Traits Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 2. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Age. Half-orcs mature a little faster than humans, reaching adulthood around age 14. They age noticeably faster than their non-orcish parents. Half-humans rarely live longer than 75 years while half-elves live up to 150 years. Size. Half-orcs are around the same length as their human or elven parent but somewhat bulkier. They range from 5 to 6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. Darkvision. ''Thanks to your orc blood, you have superior vision in the dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Savage Attacks. ''When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common. ''Subrace. ''Two subraces of half-orcs are found in the World of Zur: elf-orcs and human-orcs. Choose one of these subraces. Human-orc ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Menacing. ''You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. ''Relentless Endurance. ''When you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. ''Extra Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write either Orcish or Human. Elf-orc ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Savagely Graceful. ''Your elvish heritage allows you to move more supple. You add half your Dexterity modifier (rounded up) to Strength based attack rolls and Athletics checks. You also add half your Strength modifier (rounded up) to Dexterity based attack rolls and Acrobatics checks. ''Extra Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write either Orcish or Elvish. Names Here are some name suggestions for your half-orc. '''Male names: '''Dauth, Degar, Krusk, Blar, Honk '''Female names: '''Barbra, Heather '''Clan Names: '''Stone Fang, Zag, Thornin, GrûgrCategory:Race